DBZ:Videl Satan Saga
by MsShadowHedgehog
Summary: Everyone thought Videl was a human.Think again.In this story,Videl is a saiyan.Gohan/Videl fanfic.
1. First Day

This is my first story so plz enjoy!

Chapter 1:First Day

"GOHAN TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Gohan heard his mother's voice and got up .He went and got ready for school. Today was his first day at Orange Star High and he didn't want to be late. So he told his mom and brother goodbye and flew to school.

"Ok Nimbus. You can land here. "Nimbus drop Gohan in front of Satan City. "You should see this dad. They named a city after ''.Gohan looks in the sky and headed to school.

When he got there, he went to the main office. ''Excuse me. Can I get my schedule? My name is Gohan Son. ''The lady looked at him and gave him a piece of paper .He looked at the paper and headed to his 1st period class.

In class…..

"Ok children. Today we have a new student .That's your cue my boy" ,the teacher said. Gohan walked in with the happiest smile on his face. ''Hi my name is Gohan. I like to study and train in martial arts.

"Gohan here passed the entry exams with flying colors. You could learn a thing or two from him. Now Gohan go find a seat so we can begin class."Gohan nodded his head. He searched the room to find a seat and saw a blond-head girl showing him one. He quickly went to his seat.

"Hi! My name is Erasa. These are my friends Sharpner and Videl."Gohan greeted them. ''Hey Gohan, You want to know who Videl's dad is? She's the daughter of ."Gohan paused for a moment and started to laugh. This made Videl mad. "You did it now nerd boy",Sharpner said as he looked at Videl.''DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH?MY FATHER IS THE GREATEST!HE DEFEATED CELL!",Videl said. That only made Gohan laugh even more. "Oh so what is so funny about my father?"Gohan looked at her and said, "He's not that strong." That statement echoed in Videl's head for the whole day.

It was the end of the day. Gohan was walking home. Little did he know that a certain dark-haired girl was following him. "He say he lives far away but why is walking home?" Soon Gohan stopped and said, "I know your behind me Videl."Videl was shocked and came out of hiding. "Why are you following me?'' Gohan asked."Cuz…I wanted know why you said my father wasn't that strong."

Gohan ingnored her and started to walked. No matter where he went, she was right behind him. Gohan got tired of it and started to stop. "You have 3 seconds go stop following be or else".Videl started to get mad. "Or else what?" Gohan looked at her. He holded both hands in front of his face. "What is he doing",Videl thought. SOLAR FLARE!''AWWW!",Videl said. She couldn't see anything. After a moment, she saw that Gohan had left.

"Where did he go?," Videl started to look for Gohan's ki.''I know where I'm headed next." A big wind surrounded Videl as she powered up. She formed a big tornado and headed for West City.

Well that was Chapter that the story was short. I will try to make it longer.

*PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2*

"Videl, how did you get here? Better yet, how did u find me?",Gohan asked. "Easy. I sensed your ki."This shocked Gohan even more.

''What is going on in here?", Vegeta asked as he walked in. "Prince Vegeta! It's a plaesure meeting you", Videl said as she got to her knees. Vegeta was shocked. ''How do you know I'm a prince?" Videl got up and said, "My mom told me stories about you."

"Who is your mom?''

"Fasha."


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2:Confessions

Gohan was glad he lost Videl back at the alley. He decided to go see Bulma. So he called his mother to let her know where he was and headed to Capsule Corp. When he got there, he was greeted by Trunks. "Hey Gohan. Long time no see. Did you come to play?'' Gohan smiled at him and said," Sorry Trunks .I came to see Bulma." "Oh. Well I can take you to her. Follow me, "Trunks said leading the way.

They entered the room where Bulma was in. "Hey Gohan. What brings you here?" "Trunks can you give us a minute,"Gohan asked. "You guys are always keeping secrets. I'm bout to go play with my toys, "Trunks said as he left the room. Gohan started telling Bulma about school and Videl.

50 miles from West City….

"I wonder what Gohan is doing at Capsule Corp,"Videl thought as she got closer and closer to him. Two minutes later she arrived at CC. She was greeted by Trunks. "Hi little boy. Can you help me find some one?'' "Sure who are you looking for'', the small saiyan asked. "Do you know anyone name Gohan?" This question made Trunks happy. "Of coarse I do. Right this way, Trunks said as he led Videl to Gohan.

"Wow. So that girl followed you,'' Bulma asked. "Yea but I was able to shake her." Trunks walked in and said, "Gohan you have a visitor." "Really?'' Gohan was confused. Who wanted to see him? Suddenly, his visitor walked in. Gohan was shocked."Videl, what are you doing her? Better yet, how did you find me?" Videl gave a grin and said, "Easy. I sensed your ki." This shocked Gohan even more. Suddenly, Vegeta walked in. Videl studied Vegeta. "He looks familiar," she thought.

As for Vegeta, he was doing the same thing ."What are you looking at girl," Vegeta protested. Videl got mad and said, "Nothing much really. Just a weakling.'' Everyone in the room was in shocked. Vegeta was ticked off now. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO?" ''Yes I do. I'm talking to the Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta paused for a moment. "How do you know I'm a prince,"Vegeta asked. Videl thought of an idea. ''Ok. I'll tell you if you can beat me in a fight." Gohan thought it was time to step in.

"Videl, do you know what you are doing? You can get seriously hurt." "Yes I do Gohan, Videl said. "I 've been in worse situations before. I can take him." Vegeta thought it was a great oppritunity to fight someone new. "Ok girl. You got a deal,"Vegeta said. "Great we will fight in two days at South Island." Videl walked up to Gohan and handed him a piece of paper. After that, Videl left.

Gohan was flying home thinking about today. He took out the piece of paper that Videl had given him. He saw a number. So he called it. ''Hello?" "Videl its me Gohan." "Gohan can you do me two favors," Videl asked. ''Sure what is it?" "I heard there was a place call the Hylobolic Time Chamber. Can you take me there tomorrow? I need somewhere to train." Gohan felt how Videl was serious about the fight and agreed. "Also can you find the Dragon Balls for me? I need them to make a wish." Gohan also said yes. "Thank you Gohan. I'm sorry for being mean earlier." "Its ok," Gohan said. Meet me at the 439 Mountain Area tomorrow at 12." "Ok bye,Videl said as she hung up.

Gohan finally made it home. "Yay big brother is home, Goten said as Gohan walked in the house. ''Gohan how was school," Chi-Chi asked. ''It was great mom. Is dinner ready cuz I'm starving." Chi-Chi laughed and fed both her children dinner.

The next day…

Videl met Gohan where he told her to meet him. He flew Videl to where Dende and Mr. Popo were at."Gohan long time no see. Who is the girl," Dende said. "This is Videl. She wants to train in the Hylobolic Time Chamber." "Oh ok then." "Don't forget Gohan," Videl said giving him the glare. I wont bye,"Gohan said as he flew off. "Follow me," Mr. Popo said. Videl did what he said. She was lead to the entrance to the room. "Here we are. Now once you enter you cannot leave. You have to spend one day in the room which is one year,"Mr. Popo said. "Ok. When Gohan comes back can you give him this," Videl asked as she gave him a piece of paper. "Sure," Mr. Popo said. Videl thanked him and went inside.

Well that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon

*PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 3*(NOT OFFICAL YET)

Videl was soo tired. She almost completed her training. She was pushing herself to the limit. Then suddenly it happened.


	3. FlashbacksPart 1

Hi everyone! Sorry if my story is getting some people confused about some things. This chapter will explain everything. This chapter will be told in Fasha 's POV, then Goku 's POV, then Videl 's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Flashbacks Part 1

Fasha's POV

It has been 3 years since Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Only a few saiyans remains. Which is Vegeta (Age 12), Fasha (Age 12), Nappa (Age 20),Raditz (Age 15), and Kakarrot (Age 3). Everyone ,except for Kakarrot, have been working for Freiza ever since. Now, Vegeta and Fasha are training in hope of getting revenge.

"Come on Vegeta. You can punch faster than that, Fasha said as her and Vegeta train.

"I'm trying. You're going too fast." It was true that Vegeta was very strong for his age, but not as strong as Fasha. Vegeta and Fasha comes from a family of very strong saiyans. They use to be trained by their parents, King Vegeta and low-class saiyan Sasha. Ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, they started training each other.

"I think that's enough for today Veggie."

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!," he yelled.

"Whatever." They started to go to Freiza to tell them they were done. After that, they went to their cave.

'Fasha I think its time."

"For what?"

"To take down Freiza."

"Are you for real," she said in shock.

"Yes. Its been 3 years now. We've gotten stronger ever since. If we don't do it now, we might be next. So are you in?"

She saw how dedicated he was about this. Ever since his father died, Vegeta swore to get revenge as soon as he could. Finally, she smiled and said, "I'm in. But what if something happens to us?"

Vegeta signed. "I don't know."

Fasha thought of an idea. She went and got some paint. Then she started to paint half a heart on both of their arms.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"If something happens to us, we wil have something to remember each other by." She finally competed the tattoos. On Vegeta arm, it was a blue-shaped half heart with the letter F on the top and the letter BS on the bottom. Fasha's was the same except her heart was pink and it has V on the top and FF on da bottom.

"What does it say," Vegeta asked.

"It says Fasha and Vegeta Best Saiyan Friends Forever," she replied.

He looked and said, "Great. We will attack tonight."

Time passed by. It was time for the two saiyans to pull off their plan. They started off by getting rid of the guards. Next, they were blocked by Zarbon and Dodoria. Luckily for them, they were able to stop them. Finally, they reached Freiza's room.

"Well….well….well," Freiza started. Look who we have here.

"Freiza we are tired of you," Vegeta said. "You killed our race. Now its payback." Vegeta threw a punch at Freiza. Freiza got up from his chair and started to attacked. They were neck to neck. Suddenly, Fasha joined in. It was a two-on-one battle.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!,'' Vegeta and Fasha said as they sended the attack to Freiza. Freiza simply blocked the attack.

"Nothings working," Fasha said.

"I see."

"Well this is pointless. Time for you guys to die. I will start with you Fasha," Freiza said as he raised his finger. She froze. She was tired and didn't know what to do. As Freiza launched his attack, Vegeta stepped in. He was hit. Then he fell to the ground.

"VEGETA!," she yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Its like you said….Best Saiyan Friends Forever," he said. Then he fainted

Fasha went into tears. Her best friend had saved her life. She started to get angry.

"Hahahahaha," Freiza said. "Looks like your next."

Freiza stopped and started to look at Fasha. She began to glow. Her long hair was flowing in the air. Her blue eyes were starting to turn pure black. Her hair was turning navy blue with white stripes on the end. Finally she screamed.

"No way," Freiza said in shocked. "She turned into a Super Saiyan."

Fasha was about to attaked but fainted due to the amount of power came to her.

"This girl is dangerous. I have to get rid of her." So Freiza called his men to send her off. As for Vegeta, Freiza let him stay. He thought Vegeta would be useful to him.

"Lord Freiza," one of the men said. "Where do you want us to sent her to?"

Send her to where you sent Kakarrot. They did what he said and sent her off. When she landed on Earth, she learned that she was at a place new. She quickly adapted to the human life and eventually married the man of her dreams, Hercule Satan. The two had Videl, their first and only child. Two years after her birth, Fasha left Hercule because he wanted Videl 's tail removed. So she and Videl went to live in the woods. As Videl grew, Fasha taught her everything she new. When Videl turned 11, Fasha was killed by Cell. After the Cell Games, her father founded Videl and tooked her in. Videl was sad that her mother was gone, but she knew she will see her mother again.

Well that's Part 1 of Flashbacks. I finally made it longer. Yay! Part 2 and 3 coming soon.

*Preview of Part 2*

King Kai looked at her like she was crazy. "You really want me to train you, he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Well ok but you have to beat someone. Goku come here." Goku heard King Kai and came. Fasha examined the man.

"Bardock is that you," she said in shocked. 


	4. Flashback Part 2

Chapter 3:Flashbacks Part 2

"He did it," King Kai replied.

''He sure did," Goku said. "I'm so proud of him.

Gohan finally beat Cell with a Kamehameha. As soon Gohan beat Cell, he fell in excitment. Cell was destroyed. Peace was to the Earth. Still, he was sad that his dad was gone.

"Hey King Kai can I ask you a question" Goku asked.

"Sure what is it?'

"Do you have anything to eat cuz I'm starving," he laugh while rubbing his stomach.

King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregeory fell anime style. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HOW AM I GONNA TO FEED YOU IF I DONT HAVE A HOUSE? YOU BLEW IT UP REMEMBER," he yelled.

"Sorry."

"Well it wasnt your fault. How about we build a new home on Snake Way?"

''Sure." So Goku followed King Kai on Snake Way.

Meanwhile on the check-in station...

''Name please,'' King Yemma said.

"It's Fasha," she said.

"Fasha...Fasha...oh here we go. It sayshat you tried to beat Freiza and Cell. Are you related to Goku?''

"Who is Goku?"

"You dont know Goku? He is the savor of Earth. He beat Freiza and almost beat Cell but died."

"Wow. Where can I find this Goku?''

"Sure. You have to go threw Snake Way. He should be with King Kai. But be warned. If you fall, you can never returned."

"Ok." Fasha left and headed for Snake Way.

Five hours later...

"How long is this," she thought. Finally, she saw two people. She quickly went to them.

"Who are you," King Kai asked.

"My name is Fasha. I am looking for a person name Goku."

"Goku!'' Goku turned around to see what was going on. When Fasha say him, she was shocked.

"Bardock is that you," she asked.

"Uh sorry you must have me mistaking for someone else."

Fasha quickly examined Goku. She noticed some things that Bardock had that Goku didnt. Finally she made a decision.

"No your not him...your his son."

"You know who my real dad is and how," he said.

"I know him because I'm a saiyan." Goku and King Kai gasped. So Fasha told her story from Planet Vegeta up till now. Goku also told how he beat Vegeta, Freiza, and how his son beat Cell.

"Wow Goku.I didnt know you were that strong. When they sent you off on Planet Vegeta, they said that you were a weak saiyan."

''Well I guess they were wrong. I train almost everything. King Kai even taught me a few moves."

"I bet your not strong as me.''

Goku raised his evebrow. "I think she challengeing you Goku," King Kai said.

''Are you sure you want to fight me," Goku asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok but where are we gonna fight at?"

"I will find a place, King Kai said. He used his powers to ask South Kai can they use his planet. South Kai agreed since he was about to leave for they got there, the two saiyans began to fight.

"I wont go easy on you because your a girl," Goku said.

"Oh trust me. Your gonna need it."

So the two started fighting. They were evenly match. Every time they tried to punch each other, they would collide and make a big wind. It was like they were fighting themself.

"She is almost as strong as Vegeta," he thought. ''I might have to go Super."

"You tired already Kakarrot?"

"No I'm just getting started." Goku decieded to turn into a Super Saiyan. So he did. Fasha just stared and laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing its just that your Super Saiyan transformation is different than mine." Goku and King Kai was shocked.

"No way. You can go Super,'' King Kai asked.

"Sure just watch." She started the transformation.She began to glow. Her long hair was flowing in the air. Her blue eyes were starting to turn pure black. Her hair was turning navy blue with white stripes on the end.

"Wow...," Goku and King Kai said.

''Let finished," she said chargeing at Goku. They went at it for 3 hours. Finally they heard a sound.

RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW!

"What was that," King Kai asked.

"Goku and Fasha looked at each other and said, " Do you have anything to eat?''

King Kai fell anime style.

They both started laughing, They decided to end the match with a draw. King Kai signed and fead the two saiyans. Once they finished eating, they started talking again.

"You alright Kakarrot."

"Thanks not bad yourself. What are you gonna do now?"

"I was hoping if I could stay with you guys and train... if thats ok."

"Of corse you can stay right King Kai."

King Kai said yes but thought about it. "If she stays, thats twice as much food I have to cook. Aw man," he said. Goku and Fasha started laughing. For the past 7 years, they trained. Fasha improved a bit and is able to turn onto a Super Saiyan 2. They had good times together.

Whew that was long. Im tired now. Well thats the end of Flashbacks. I hope that cleared a few things. Chapter 4 coming soon.


	5. Training

Hi everyone! Sorry if I haven't been updating . I have been piled up with school work plus I have to write my valedictorian speech for my 8th grade graduation next week so yea I've been busy. So here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Training

It has been 3 hours since Gohan left Videl at The Lookout. He wonders how Videl's training is going. Gohan went and got Goten and Trunks so they could start their Dragon Ball hunt.

WITH VIDEL...

"Are you ready?," Mr. Popo said.

"Yea sure ."

"Ok. There will be enough food for you to last. I'm going to go with you to help you out. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. I could use it since I am battling Vegeta."

"Ok then here we go." Mr. Popo opened the door. Videl was amazed at what she say. As she walked in, she noticed the room was pure white.

"Mr. Popo are you sure this is it?"

"Oh this is it alright. We will be here for one day but in here it is a year. So Videl, Are you ready for your training?"

"Yes sir. Lets do this." So they started their training.

With Gohan...

"Gohan why are looking for the Dragon Balls?," his brother asked.

"Yea Gohan why?"

"Videl needs to make a wish before she fights Vegeta."

"Who is Videl?," his brother asked.

"She is this girl who challenged my dad to a fight. I think Gohan likes her."

"Trunks no I don't.

"Whatever Gohan."

"Ok I need you two to go find the 1st,3rd .and 7th Dragon Ball and I will find the rest. Meet back at my house once you are done."

"Ok," Goten and Trunks said. So they set off on their mission.

WITH VIDEL AND MR. POPO...

"How come I cant hit you Mr. Popo?"

"You can't always rely on your eyes. You have to rely on your other senses."  
"But how?"

"Try to focus your energy. Empty your mind."

"Uh ok." Videl cleared her mind and focused. Mr. Popo felt that she released her mind and went for an attack. Videl heard him and dodged all of his attacks.

"I did it."

"Yes you did now your real training begins now. You can come out now Piccolo." Videl saw a green man with pointy ears come out of nowhere. He looked at her.

"Who is he?"

"This is Piccolo, Gohan' s old trainer. He will help you with the rest. I just got you started. His training is much difficult."

"You can quit now if you are scared," Piccolo said.

"My mom taught me to never be scared. I can handle it."

"Ok then lets begin." So Videl and Piccolo started their training.

WITH THE BOYS (One day later)...

"So do you guys got them?" Gohan asked.

"Yep," they both said as the give them the balls."

"Good job guys. Go ahead and go to Bulma' s. I need to go get Videl."

"Ok." The two boys flew off. Gohan put the balls in his bag and headed to the lookout.

BACK AT THE LOOKOUT...

"Come on Videl. You need to fight harder."

"I'm trying Piccolo."

"Your not trying hard enough. And to think you were doing so good. If you cant beat me, Your training is wasted." Piccolo punched Videl and she went flying to the ground.

"GET UP HUMAN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER. IF THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO YOU WONT BEAT VEGETA!" Piccolo continued to yell at her. She got up with the little energy she had left. Piccolo charged his energy and sent a attack to Videl. She hold out her hand and was holding the ball. She was being pushed back. Then suddenly, something struck her. Her determination to win got to her. Piccolo noticed that her hair was glowing. Her long hair was flowing in the air. Her blue eyes were starting to turn pure black. Her hair was turning navy blue with white stripes on the end.

"HAWWW!" Videl pushed he ball back to Piccolo. He stopped it. He looked at her. "Is she a Saiyan?" Videl looked like she couldn't control herself. She went at Piccolo with everything she got. He couldn't dodge any of her attacks. Finally, she went in the air and charged her ki.

"Big Bang Attack!" Piccolo was hit. But he wasn't badly damaged. Videl hair changed back to black. She had fainted. Piccolo thought she trained enough. So he picked her up and headed out. Gohan was out waiting for them to come out. Piccolo came out with Videl in his hands.

"OMG! What happened?" Gohan asked.

"She will be fine. We just got done and she fainted. She is stronger than I thought. Dende can you heal her?"

"Sure." Dende holds out his hands to heal her. Piccolo whispers in Gohan' s ear," Watch out for her. I think she is a saiyan."

"Really?"

"Yea during our battle her hair change to dark blue and she went at me full on. I was helpless to fight back."

"Ok thanks for the heads up." Gohan watch as Piccolo flew away. Videl had woken back up.

"Hey Videl how do you feel?," Gohan asked.

"I feel stronger. Did you get them?"

"Yea they are right here. Do you want to make your wish now?"

"I will once we get to CC but first I need to go home and change."

"Ok lets go." Gohan was about to ask Videl to get on his back but saw she was flying. "So he taught you how to fly."

"Yea I will meet you at CC in 1 hour bye," Videl said as she flew off.

"She sure is amazing." He thought.

"So you do like her."

"Dende!" Gohan was pure red now. He left and headed to CC.

Well Chapter 4 is done. I will try to update ASAP this time if I can. Well..BYE!

*Preview of Chapter 5*

She finally arrived at CC. Gohan met her at the door. He looked at her outfit. It was the same as Vegeta' s but was pink.

"Videl where did you get this outfit?"

"This was my mom before she passed away..."


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises

(Videl 's POV)

Videl finally made it to her house. She stormed in and grabbed her special box. She almost made it outside the door but was stopped by her father. "Where are you going young lady?"

"No where special."

"Well its bout time you stay at home you been gone for a day now. Go to your room NOW!"

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm tired of you telling me what to do. You never let me do anything."

"VIDEL SASHA SATAN GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"I SAID NO!" Videl rushed out the house and fly toward CC.

"Where did she learn to do that?"

(Normal POV)

Gohan was waiting on Videl. It was two hours after she had left. He was worried. Then he saw her coming.

"Hi Videl."

"Hey."

"Where is your outfit?"

"Oh that… I was gonna change after I made my wish."

"Oh ok. What is your wish?"

"Well…I was gonna wish my mother back. She died by fighting Cell."

"Wow…."

"Yea you see….my mom and I use to live together with my dad. But when I turned 3, they got a divorse. So my mom and I moved to the woods. During the next 8 years she taught me how to fight. When she founded out about Cell she went to fight him. Sadly, She lost and died. I tried, but was unsuccessful. After the Cell Games, my father founded me in the woods and took me with him. Ever since that day I swore to bring my mom back in any way I could."

"I know how you feel. My dad died for fighting Cell too."

"Who is your dad?"

"Goku.

"THE FAMOUS GOKU IS YOUR DAD?"

"Uh yea."

"No wonder you are strong."

"Yea. So are you ready?"

"Yes." They headed into CC. Everyone was waiting for them(They mostly came for the fight).  
"Its bout time you got here," Vegeta said. "Now hurry up so we can battle."

"Is everyone ready?,"Bulma said. Everyone agreed. So she summon Shenron. Videl was shocked on what she saw. The sky turned black. The long green dragon was flying across the sky.

"YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. SPEAK THEM NOW."

Gohan started, "Go ahead Videl."

"Ok." Videl stepped up. "I wish for you to bring back my mother."

"It has been done. Name your 2nd wish."

"That's all for today Shenron,"Gohan said.

"VERY WELL. FAREWELL!" Shenron disappeared.

"Where is she?" Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mom. She was wearing a pink shirt with her name on it and black pants. Her hair was long, spikey, and in a ponytail. She had a long scar across her left eye that was similar to Yamcha.

"Mom it that you?"

"Yes Videl it is." Tears ran through Videl 's eyes she went and hugged her mother she was glad to see her again.

Vegeta lost his patience. "Ok enough with the tears. Are you ready to battle or what?"

Fasha stared at Vegeta. She realized it was her long lost friend.

"Its been awhile Veggie. How you been?" Everyone was staring at Vegeta.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"I cant believe you forgot. You don't remember me Veggie?"

"Woman I never met you in my life."

"Oh really. Fasha walked up to Vegeta.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?"

"Jogging your memory." She ripped Vegeta 's sleeve showing a tattoo. Then she ripped her sleeve and put it next to Vegeta. It was a blue-shaped half heart with the letter F on the top and the letter BS on the bottom on his arm. Hers was the same except her heart was pink and it has V on the top and FF on da bottom. Vegeta was in shock and was staring. "Fasha?"

"I see you finally remember." Vegeta walked up to her with his head down. He gave her a big hug and tears came out of his eyes. "I missed you Fasha. Freiza told me you were dead."

She hugged him back. "I missed you too and thank you." Everyone in the room was in confusion. Vegeta realized everyone was watching and stop what he was doing.

"I didn't know Vegeta can cry," Krillin said.

"SHUT UP! GIRL ARE YOU READY NOW?"

"You and Vegeta are going to battle," Fasha asked.

"Yea I brought you back so you can see it.."

"This will be interesting…Don't lose to her like you did to me all those years ago Veggie."

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT!" Everyone started to laugh.

Well that was Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed all of the surprises. BYE!


	7. Vegeta vs Videl

I finally have time to updated another chapter yay! Well here it is.

Chapter 7: Vegeta vs. Videl

Everyone is gathered outside. There was 5 minutes till the fight start. Vegeta was sitting waiting for it to start. Videl on the other hand, was getting tips from her mother.

"Videl are you sure you want to do this? Vegeta isn't a joke?"

"Yes I am sure. I have been training with Gohan 's friends. I think I am ready."

"Aw Videl you remind me of you when I was your age. Me and Vegeta would always train. He always gave his 100%. Just watch yourself okay?"

"Ok mom."

Its finally time for the match. Both Vegeta and Videl seem to be ready. "And BEGIN!," yelled Bulma. Both of them just stands there.

"Somebody throw a punch already!"

"If the girl is too scared I will finish it," Vegeta said. So he threw a punch. Of course, Videl blocks it. Vegeta went for a full on attack. She blocked every attack he threw. "Now is my turn. She went head on. Vegeta tried to block but it seem hopeless. She was winning the fight so far. Finally, Videl knocked Vegeta to the ground.

"WOW!" everyone yelled.

"Gohan she sure is amazin," Goten said.

"She sure is."(thoughts) She is doing better than I expected. She is so wonderful.(end thoughts)

Vegeta was struggling to get up. He felt so much pain.(thoughts) I remember this pain from when I was at Planet Vegeta. His thoughts went back to when he was at Planet Vegeta.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on Vegeta you can do better than that."

"I'M TRYING FASHA!"

"Your not trying hard enough. What would your father say."

"Vegeta no matter what happens we will always be friends."

"Yea we trained too hard not to take Frieza down. Always remember Best Saiyan Friends Forever!"

"Right now lets go."

"Right!"

"Where am I?"

"You are in my spaceship. You were lucky I didn't throw you out with the other saiyan."

"Do you mean…."

"Yes the girl. I defeated her in a single blow and sent her out into space. You will never see her again. Now go away till I tell you your first mission." Vegeta just walked away. He went to a quiet room and started to cry.

"I AM SORRY FASHA! ITS ALL MY FAULT! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HELP YOU! I WILL GET STRONGER SO ONE DAY, I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

-End Flashback-

"Hello? Earth to Vegeta?"she yelled. He snapped back into reality. He realized what he was doing and went back to being focused.

"Do you give already? I know I beaten you up pretty bad but come on.."

"Stop all your trash talk! You want to see power, I will show you power." Vegeta started to charge up. The ground started to break. Lightning started to pop up.

"So he can turn into a super saiyan now?" Fasha thought.

"What is he doing?" Videl said. Vegeta hair started to turn yellow and his eyes turned sky blue. Finally, he let out a big scream.

"Okay now I am confused. What just happened? I mean his and eyes just…..?"

"You must don't know where you come from. Now if your done playing around lets begin." He charged and kicked her in the stomach. Videl felt great amount of pain, but that didn't stop her from winning. She got up and went full on at him. He dodged and blocked every attack she went at. Right now, Videl was losing.

"Come on Videl you can do it," Gohan yell. But it no good. No matter how much she tried, Vegeta was one step ahead of her. Videl fell to the ground.

"What happened brat? Are you finally giving up?"

"Videl just forfeit. If you keep going at this rate, you will get killed." Gohan said.

Videl was struggling. She could barely move. It felt like all of the bones in her body were broken. "No, I wont give up." After saying those words she finally got up.

"Well look you rose from the grave. You sure are strong like your mom, but not strong enough." After saying that, he charged his energy to make a Final Flash.

"VEGETA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?" everyone said.

"If she can withstand this, I will continue but not oh well. FINAL FLASH!." The attack was going for Videl. All she could do was stare. But something hit her. It was the same feeling she felt with her training with Piccolo. Finally, she let out a big scream and BOOM! The whole room was full of smoke.

"Did she make it?" Trunks said.

"I don't know," Gohan said.

The smoke cleared up. A blue light was flashing. Everyone was surprise to see who was it. It was Videl. Her hair was dark blue with white streaks. Her eyes turned pure black. It was like a whole new Videl.

"So this is what Piccolo meant," Gohan thought.

Vegeta was shocked. He had never seen anything like this before. Videl looks around. Finally she disappeared.

"Where did she….." BAM! Videl kicked Vegeta in the head. He never felt this amount of pain before. He felt like he was battling Cell. Videl was sending attacked that everyone couldn't see. Even Fasha was surprised. Then she realized something.

"I was like this when I first became a super saiyan. But what happened after that?" she thought. Then it finally hit her. "Oh my god! Vegeta is in trouble!"

"Vegeta was in terrible shape. Blood was everyone. He even couldn't see straight. "How could this be? I'm the prince of all saiyans." Suddenly, his vision caused him to see Videl in an allusion of Fasha when she was her age.

"I cant believe this is all that you can do. I guess I was wrong about you Vegeta ," Videl said. The vison he had faded away.

"Vegeta you have to get out of there!" Fasha yelled.

"What is going on Fasha," Bulma said.

"If Vegeta doesn't get out of there, his life is over. Videl isn't in control of her power yet. She is about to do a Big Bang." Everyone was shocked. Then they looked at Videl. She was charging a big purple ball in her hand. It was getting bigger and bigger.

"This is the same thing that happened to me when I was fighting Cell." Gohan thought.

"THIS IS THE END VEGETA! BIG BANG ATTACK!" She released the ball. It was heading straight for Vegeta. All he could do was look at it.

Fasha couldn't take it anymore. She transformed into a Super Saiyan and went at the attacked. She grabbed the ball and was struggling. Finally, she threw it into space. BOOM! It exploded. Videl transformed back to her regular self and was falling to the ground. Fasha caught her and went back to the others.

"Whew that was close," Krillin said. Fasha walk up to Gohan. "Take good care of her Gohan."

"Yes mam. I will protect her with my life."

"Bring both of them inside so we can get them fixed up," Bulma yelled. Everyone went inside. Trunks went and grabbed his dad.

Whew that chapter took awhile but its done. Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. A Happy The End

Hi! Sorry for the long update. Been busy with band camp. Anyways im out of ideas for this story so this is the final chapter. I know its sad but im working on a new Gohan and Videl fanfic. So its not the end. So enjoy!

Chapter 8: A Happy The End

2 years later….

"Come on Videl push!" the doctor yelled. After the fight with Vegeta and Videl, Gohan and Videl graduated high school and got married. Since Goku saved the world so many times, he got some credit and was able to come back alive. Everyone was so happy to see him again. Right now Videl is giving birth to her first child.

"You did good Videl. It's a girl and a boy." The doctor said. He handed the boy to Videl and the girl to Gohan.

"I'm proud of you son" Goku said.

"I FINALLY HAVE MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Chi-Chi said while crying.

"They are beautiful Videl," Fasha said. Too bad your dad was too busy to be here."

"What should we name them?" Goten said.

"Videl if you don't mind, can we name our son Gohan Jr.?" Gohan said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea as long we name our daughter Pan."

"Ok well its decieded. Welcome to the family Gohan Jr. and Pan." Gohan announced. Everyone cheered in joy.

"Just what we need. More Kakabrats!" Vegeta said.

"Hey dad where do babies come from?" Trunks asked with Goten beside him.

"Well…" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Don't tell the boys that!" they yelled.

"Whatever." He said.

"Hey Vegeta." Fasha yelled.

"What?" She pulled up her sleeve and smiled.

"Best Saiyan Friends Forever" he thought.

…

Sorry if the end is too short. But anyways bye for now. Next GXV fanfic: Just Like Us Coming Soon!


End file.
